


Just One More Chance

by SSCoby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSCoby/pseuds/SSCoby
Summary: Sharing a secret is always complicated, isn't it? Even more so when confessed to a special person, and the secret is as big as a bomb, and you have been hiding it for years.Mistakes were made, and now the consequences seem to overflow the damn boat, sinking every living soul in it.*****Finding out about a secret is always messy and hurtful, isn't it? Even more so when confessed by a special person, and the secret is as big as a bomb, and you haven't known of it for years.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not own, nor take credit for names, characters, places, and set incidents.
> 
> This small story is product of the author's imagination, derived from the existent work of other artists (DC Comics). Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, business establishments, events, or locales is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Profit is not searched through this piece of art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there. I hope everyone is well.  
> This one is about Supercorp, and whether you like the show or the ship, or just ended up here by sheer coincidence, I hope you enjoy this small story
> 
> Have fun!

My rage kept increasing with every occasion in which the caped hero appeared wherever I was, sporting a serious and solemn expression, along with that proud and unyielding pose that kept irritating the shit out of me. And what kept pushing me a bit forward to the edge of the cliff every time, was the fact that those blue eyes were the same ones that had looked at me with such love, compassion, and happiness. It made my brain short-circuit to feel I had lost my only true friend—the only one that mattered—and still I could see myself staring into her eyes and forgetting about it… and that pissed me off even more.

I was hurt. I had not only been in the dark for years, blinded by half truths and the occasional white lie that would hide a bigger secret, the worst thing was that it had come from the person I had least expected it. And to worsen the situation, I had lost the person for whom I cared the most—I never saw her again, all I could perceive was a suit and a pose. It didn't matter those were the same intense blue eyes, she continued showing only that side of hers I had never known it belonged to her.

_So what am I supposed to do now?_

I tried to get rid of the image of a distraught Supergirl, asking me to listen, asking me to talk. The amber liquid inside my glass remained untouched, it wasn’t the first time I had tried to use it to sooth my nerves… unsuccessfully. Now I had Alex Danvers, the sister, coming to give me some version of the shovel talk, and perhaps to make good of that promise right after.

I abandoned the scotch glass on my desk and mentally prepared for whatever Alex had come to say. “I see it is an attack in layers. The first wave was your sister, you are the second one.” Passive-aggressive responses—or maybe only aggressive—were my only weapon at the moment. “Who’ll be the next one? Winn? J’onn? Nia? Or maybe Kelly? You think I’ll respond better to a human?”

“Lena, come on. It doesn’t have to be like that.”

Perhaps she was right, but how could she understand what I was feeling? I had felt nothing but pain since the moment Kara had told me who she really was. It was impossible not to feel heartbroken when you discovered the most important person in your life had been lying to you since the very first day.

“You need to let her explain, Lena.”

The snort was a reflex. “For that she would have to show up.” I didn’t think twice about saying it, and I knew I should have bitten my tongue, but I had been dealing with this sorrow for nearly two months and it felt like an eternity. “All I’ve been seeing is a kryptonian girl in a suit, pretending to be righteous and honest and the embodiment of all that is good. It seems like my friend is gone and I have no reason to listen to that liar.”

The words came out with such rage that I spooked myself—how could someone harbor that amount of hatred and suffering and still live? It was numbing, demolishing.

I sat on the couch, feeling defeated, and as soon as my body touched the white fabric, I knew I was close to a real breakdown. I could feel the torrents of tears menacing with breaking the dam’s walls. I had been doing an awesome job at keeping my weeping self at bay, but the pressure I was currently experiencing on my chest, was the proof of how that wouldn’t do anymore—I needed relief, I needed to unwind, and cast away those venomous tears.

“I understand is a lot to process,” Alex continued after sitting down on my table, right in front of me. She never touched me, but I could feel her so close that it became a threat to my precarious control. “And I wouldn’t expect less from you, I comprehend how much she means to you, and how awful it must have been for you to find out she was keeping this secret. Kara can be pretty slow some times, but she always means well, and I highly doubt she kept it form you with the intention of hurting you.”

“Well, that’s the result she obtained.”

“You are a genius, Lena. You know not everything is black or white, and you owe it to yourself to see this through.” That caught me off guard, and she realized it. “Don’t do it for her. Believe it or not, I am much more worried about you than her, I care about you and you deserve only goodness in your life.”

I knew she was right. And I wanted to listen, I wanted to wrap myself up in her words of support and let them heal me. I wanted to get up and tell her I was gonna go find her, slap her, and then give her the chance to spit whichever lame excuse she had concocted. But I was also afraid, because even if I didn’t admit to any of them why this hurt like a bitch, I had already acknowledged that information, I had already realized why it mattered so much.

“I’m not gonna take her side on this, Lena.” Her words showed she held a deeper understanding of my person than I had initially believed, and oddly enough, that brought comfort. “If this can’t be fixed, if the two of you can’t find a way to each other”—a significative look that made me bristle—“I promise you I will stay by your side. You are my friend, and it doesn’t matter she is my sister, I’m not abandoning you.”

I swallowed the lump on my throat and, using the sheer power of the Luthor will, I kept the crying hidden, at least until I could get to a safe place.

Instead of answering positively to her statement, I said, “I should go home. I need the rest.” I stood up and walked to the door, pulling my purse from the rack. “I assume you can find your way out.”

Not wanting to let my chauffeur be witness of a nervous breakdown, I held the gates closed for fifteen more minutes, and as soon as he parked outside my building I thanked him, wished him a good night—manners before anything else—and ran inside. I barely made it to the elevator before the first sobs broke through my shields. And as soon as I closed the door of my apartment behind me, I slid down the door until I reached the floor and allowed for the tears to pour out of my eyes, staining my cheeks with the marks of sadness and suffering.

Kara Zor-El had deeply damaged my heart.

*****

I could’t even wait for Alex to open the door. As soon as the elevator opened and I heard her characteristic march, I swung open the door—nearly ripping it off its hinges—and started babbling and throwing questions anxiously: “Did you talk to her? What did she say? Wait, did she even let you in? Was Andy there? I hear she’s her knew assistant. I really just need a few minutes to make her understand. Please tell me you got me time with her. Was she mad because you went there looking for her?”

“Kara!” Alex yelled as she pushed past me through the door. “Calm down, for God’s sake.”

“I’m sorry.”

I tried my best to close the door as a normal human being would, and walk powerless-like towards the couch. I wanted nothing but to talk to Lena, and Alex had been my last resource—It had only been a bit more than a month, but I couldn’t take the radio silence and those murderous looks Lena kept throwing my way every time I made a new attempt.

“She didn’t say she would talk to you,” Alex said without sugar-coating it, but her next words got me all pumped up and exited. “But she slipped and said something that might be able to help you.”

“What did she say?”

Alex sighed long and paused, which told me that the next bit would sting like a mother…“She said that all she’s been seeing is a kryptonian in a suit, pretending to be the embodiment of all that is good, not her friend.”

I expected something mean, but I definitely hadn't foreseen for it to feel like a dagger of kryptonite digging inside my chest and reaching my heart. I had no idea that’s what she had been feeling all along. I had been incredibly blind—for a moment I thought seeing me in the suit, as Supergirl, would show her how much I wanted to include her, how I never wanted to hide anything from her ever again. Instead of reassuring her and making her feel like she could start trusting me again, I had been pushing her further away by shoving in her face the secret I had kept from her for so long.

Then Alex kept talking and brought me back to the present. “I think she believes she has lost Kara for good, or that maybe she was never real, I don’t know. All I know is, she doesn’t want the hero, she wants you.”

“Every time I have tried to talk to her, to get her to work with me and perhaps open up about her feelings, I have done it as Supergirl, wearing that suit, with that stupid symbol standing proud on my chest.” Lena had all the right to be furious at me. “I never stopped to think how much that had been affecting her. No wonder she doesn’t want me near.”

I slumped on the couch and tried to digest how much I had fucked up. I couldn’t believe my stupidity. To think I had been driving her further away from me, obliterating my possibilities of telling her how I felt, of asking for a chance once I unveiled a bigger secret, one I had been keeping in the dark for almost as long as I had been hiding my alter ego from her.

“She’s never gonna forgive me, Al.” I could only see pain ahead of the road, and all because I had been too afraid. “I’m never gonna get her back. She’s gonna hate me for the rest of our lives.”

“Kara, I saw her. I looked her in the eyes as I said every word, and believe me, she still cares.” I started shaking my head from side to side before she even finished. “When somebody feels such betrayal, it means they care deeply. She wouldn’t be as affected otherwise.”

“No! Don’t say that word! I hate that word.” It brought back awful memories. “She said that word and I can’t keep it from ringing in my head. It’s awful… I’m awful!!!”

At that moment, as I slid further into the couch until I reached the floor, my knees touching the tiles, Alex stood up and positioned herself in front of me, forcing me to change my defeated posture. Then she smiled, and that only confused me even more.

“Kara Danvers, haven’t you heard what I said?”

“I did. And I have it clear. I can’t do anything, she hates me.”

“God!” She launched her arms to the sky and moved away from me. “For such a smart alien you can be quite obtuse, do you know that? Kryptonian genius my ass.”

I waited for her to continue. At this point, there was nothing I could say that would save me from being call a moronic alien or a dickwad. Alex could be quite terrifying when she wanted to.

“She loves you, Kar. I know she does. Truly. And all you need is to go there, as yourself—as Kara, just Kara—and show her how much you care for her, and maybe do a lot of begging because that woman is stubborn like nobody’s business.”

That did the trick. A light ignited inside me and the next thing I knew is I was flying across the apartment, changing into my best pair of jeans, my best white button-down shirt, and a black coat I had stolen form Alex’s dresser.

“Isn’t that mine?” my sister asked as soon as she saw me.

“Not tonight,” I said as I jumped up and down, balancing myself to put on my shoes.

When I reached the door, ready to go out into the city and chase after miss Lena Luthor to ask for forgiveness, Alex yelled “Hey! While you are at it, you should do some more begging because that woman could kill you if she wanted to.”

I didn’t have it in me to tell her the alternative was worse, to lose her forever would be much more painful than any other outcome. “Thanks, sis. I’ll see you later.”

“She went home!” I heard her yell one more time as I ran down the hall and into the emergency stairs, too eager to wait for a dumb iron box.

Too nervous as I was, I couldn’t bring myself to fly to her apartment, and wasn’t that the whole issue? That I kept showing up in Supergirl fashion way? Then again, what future would our relationship face if she couldn’t accept my other half… the half that kept jumping in front of danger to protect others without thinking twice about any personal repercussions to my physical integrity.

I surely would have crashed against one or two buildings if I had attempted to fly with such heavy thoughts clouding my mind. And, on the bright side, walking gave me precious time to think on what exactly I would say this time—I was well aware I needed a better speech, and tons of luck for her to open the door in the first place.

Lena had a point at being mad at me—probably more than one. We had been friends for four years now, and I had been harboring other type of feelings—deeper and much more personal and intimate—for almost the same amount of time. I had been a complete moron by trying to hide them from myself, and I had provoked my idiocy to increase by keeping both secrets from her.

Truth was, I had no real reason for which she should even consider forgiving me. Lena was the most amazing person I had ever met, and I had taken care of making her think she was not appreciated, not important enough to be trusted with such burden.

Needless to say I never realized I had arrived to my destination until the very moment the elevator opened its doors and revealed the penthouse floor. I was so screwed. Then something downed on me—the receptionist and the security guy didn’t even question my presence, they just nodded at me and allowed me entrance, which meant Lena hadn’t revoked my entrance to her penthouse. That was good… right?

“Just calm down. Breathe, in and out.” I repeated the words over and over again, trying to convey some tranquility to myself… a fruitless attempt of course.

Her door looked back at me in such ominous way I was close to turn around and leave the building. Perhaps Alex had been wrong and there was noting I could do, even if Lena had accidentally given her the key to a possible reconciliation between the two of us. I had almost talked myself out of it when I heard a crash coming from the inside—it sounded like glass being demolished into million pieces.

I took a step forward, lifted my fist, and softly knocked twice. The turmoil coming from the inside stopped and then I heard steps—barefoot, she was barefoot, she could step on the glass and hurt herself, and I couldn’t just rip the door off its hinges and guide myself to the interior.

Before my brain could continue the endless rambling inside my head, the door was pulled open and a confused Lena stared at me, speechless, frozen in place. I, much to my own discomfort, stood there without saying anything at all, just staring at those dazzling green orbs. I had missed her so much and I couldn’t do much about that.

“Kara.” And that was the first time she had called me by name in almost two months—To her, I had been Supergirl for almost eight weeks now, and hearing her say my name was like a hit of fresh air, like water satiating my thirst. Now I only needed a chance to speak my mind and beg for forgiveness as I had been instructed—and all that, seemed impossible all of the sudden. “What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the reading, I think I'll be uploading a second part soon enough.  
> Please, feel free to comment and leave your feedback.
> 
> Please, stay safe and be kind to one another!  
> Have a great day!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello, hello. I'm back :)  
> I hope everyone is well.
> 
> This part picks up where we left it last chapter.  
> I hope you all enjoy it and have fun!

I tried to push the words out of my mouth, and the result was rather disappointing, and not only for me I might add—Lena was still looking at me in that way I had grown to despise, because it actually seemed like she _despised_ me.

“Just leave, Kara.” And there it was, again, my name.

This time, it successfully pulled me out of the stupidity pool in which I had allowed myself to fall, and right before the young Luthor pushed the door closed, slamming my face with it, I plastered my hand against it. The movement, so sudden and precipitated, caused a loud noise that not only echoed through the hall, but also made Lena flinch. I hated myself for it, but I had no time to think about that.

“I just want you to listen to me, Lee. Please.” She made no attempt to close the door again, but she didn’t move either. “I’m begging you, I just need one more chance to explain myself”—I thought on how convenient it would be to add the next part, and how terrible it would be if the outcome of this was negative… but I did it anyway—“…and if you don’t want to see me ever again after this, I’ll understand. I’ll leave you alone. I won’t bother you ever again.”

She seemed to ponder on it for a couple of seconds. It sure felt as an eternity, and when I thought she would deny me the entrance, the raven-haired beauty took a step aside, pulled the door wide open, and signaled for me to step inside the apartment.

I wandered inside—stepping over the shattered pieces of glass that apparently belonged to the vase that normally adorned her coffee table. I looked at every corner, trying to memorize it in case my plan didn’t work. What happened if Lena decided to close off completely and never let me in again? Would I be able to keep the promise I had just made? If I broke it, if I lied again and went against my own word, then that would only worsen the situation.

I turned around in time to see her lean against the door, her spine still straight, her expression merciless, and that armor she had erected to keep me from trespassing, felt more solid than ever. “What are you waiting for?”

That answered my question about how this was gonna play out. No invitation to sit, no cordial offering for a glass of water. Nothing. “I—” I stopped myself, doubting my own words.

She moved to reopen the door, looking somewhat disappointed. “Kara—”

“I was wrong,” I blurted out.

That made her stop dead in her tracks. Once she let go of the handle, her eyes focused on me once more. I felt my heart jump when she took two tentative steps.

“I was incredibly wrong.” I knew what I had to do. “I made mistake after mistake after mistake.”

I wanted for her to say, or do, something else. However, she stood still, like a deer caught by headlights. Alex had been right, I could see how hurt she was, and still, I could perceive how much she cared—one wasn’t possible without the other. That gave me hope, and so I held tight and kept on going.

“I sinked myself in excuses, and fear, and mistakes until I couldn’t find a way out.” I had to say everything I had, every last word I could use to help her see. “First, I had to get to know you, just make sure I could trust you with my secret, and your name had nothing to do with it. I couldn’t care less about that, I knew you were different even then, but I guess it’s just normal procedure to anyone new who enters my life, so I was somehow protecting myself and those around me who already knew my secret.”

Lena crossed her arms, and my heart skipped a beat. Was I fucking it up? She did not look convinced yet, but then again, I was still inside her apartment and she was a few steps away from the door—so far I still had my chance.

“You seemed too guarded, you didn’t want a friendship, and I had to try hard.”

Even going back to those memories made me smile and flinch at the same time—seeing her so intent on not letting anyone in, made me wonder how many times people had disappointed her, but it also pushed me to want to be her friend even more, attracted by the strength and resilience she displayed.

“Then I got you to trust me, and I trusted you back. But, you were a Luthor”—I saw her frown at that and I hurried to continue—“which meant you spent half of your time being threatened by people, kidnapped by villains, and used by your own family for their own selfish reasons. I didn’t want to add more danger to your life, so I convinced myself that I was protecting you.”

“Do you know how stupid that sounds?” she asked, and it took me by surprise, I wasn’t expecting to hear a word from her until I finished, and even then it would only be to kick me out. “You said it yourself, I was already being threatened by others, you weren’t gonna make a difference.”

That could as well be fifty/fifty—what if someone found out she knew my identity—but I wasn’t about to argue with her about it, it wasn’t the time for that. Right now, the future of our friendship depended on me being careful choosing my words. I had to be honest, but I couldn’t be careless.

“It took me a while to overcome that fear.” Well, more like to be able to control it, because it was till present... the sheer terror of imaging something could happen to her because of me and I wouldn’t be able to protect her was strong enough to break me in half. “By the time I realized I couldn’t keep hiding it from you, a lot of time had passed and I was afraid you’d hate me for lying to you for so long. And during all that time, I kept on thinking that I would not only lose you as a friend”— _here goes nothing—_ “but that I would also lose my chance to tell you how I truly felt for you.”

That seemed to do the trick—her arms fell to her sides, her features softened until they reached a state of utter shock, and her legs moved instinctually towards me. I was too far from her, and in the middle the shattered glass awaited to perforate the skin of her bare feet, so I moved forward as well, and placed my right hand on her middle, right on her ribs—she didn’t refuse the touch, perhaps too entranced in what I had just said.

We both looked down and stared at the small, sharp pieces, inches away from the tip of her toes. When we looked up our stares clashed, both filled with different emotions—I felt terror and nervousness, she seemed confused and beyond astonished. I, instead of facing what she was feeling and stay to hear whatever answer she was concocting in her brain, I crouched down and picked up the big pieces of glass and then wandered to the kitchen with them.

“Don’t move, there might be more.” I returned with a broom and a dustpan, retrieved from the closet she kept full with cleaning articles—I knew I was wandering around her penthouse as if I lived there, but it was hard not to when I had spent so much time in it in the past.

Once I got rid of the debris and returned to her, I found her sitting on the white couch, one knee bent underneath her, and I couldn’t help to use my powers to look for injures on the sole of her feet.

She was looking at me, but I couldn’t tell if she had had enough or if she was expecting more. I wanted for her to mention my last confession, even if it had been made halfheartedly. But since she didn’t say anything, I took care of it and kept on talking, trying to dissipate my fears of not being reciprocated on this.

“I know I did bad things as Supergirl and then spoke to you as Kara, pretending nothing had happened, pretending I hand’t just broken your trust yet again, acting like a dimwit.” _Damn it._ I had so many things for which to apologize that if she ever decided to forgive me it would be a miracle. “Believe me, I will never stop apologizing for everything I did. I know I was awful. In the end I was just terrified of losing you, I still am.”

My breath had accelerated, my legs itched to keep on moving, and my hands didn’t know what to do. I was just standing there, spitting as many words as I could think of. Lena hadn’t stopped me, and she hadn’t chosen a particular thing to get fixated on. I just hoped that when she did, I could have enough control over my own mind to give her answers that satisfied her.

“I should have been brave enough to tell you everything, I mean, isn’t that what that stupid symbol means?” I gestured wildly towards the space ahead of me, thinking of the suit and how much I had fought for people to see it as a symbol of hope and courage, of honesty and goodness, just to taint it on my own in a matter of seconds. And then I thought of how many times I had called it stupid in the past two months.

I was a wreck, that was clear, and if Lena hadn’t known the truth already, I’m pretty sure she would’ve seen me as nothing else but an insignificant human being, a normal person capable of making as many mistakes as anyone else. A part of me wished for her to see me as flawed as I really was, because the last thing I wanted was for her to see me only as Supergirl, as an alien capable of bending steel and furrow through the skies, someone with enough power to destroy everything around her.

“So, what now?” she asked.

The ice in her voice contrasted terribly with the fire in her emerald eyes—I could’t decipher neither, I was at a crossroads and I hadn’t the faintest idea how to solve it. “I don’t know. I guess what I am trying to say is that I’m sorry my fears and worries got the best of me. I’m sorry I betrayed you. I’m sorry it took me so long to come clean. And, I’m specially sorry that due to my selfishness I hurt you, just like I promised I wouldn’t.”

There was another one: I had made promises, and I had broken them all. I had lied, I had hurt, I had deceived, I had betrayed… and all of those actions had fallen upon the person I _loved_ the most. _Yup._ I was so screwed. If after this she decided it wasn’t good enough and I couldn’t be forgiven… Man, death by kryptonite sounded about right at the moment—perhaps she could make a dagger and drive it through my heart... I wouldn't be opposed to it, I would let her. _Pshhh, how melodramatic._

Instead of speaking up again, the younger woman stood up and walked towards the kitchen, or the entrance, I couldn’t tell, I didn’t dare to look after her out of fear she had decided to open up the door to finally kick me out.

When she came back, right before I could decide I had to exit her apartment, she placed a little box on the table and took a seat again on the couch. I took it, immensely curious—inside, there was a tiny circle like a shirt-button, so small that it lay on my index finger perfectly. I looked at her, making the question with my eyes.

“It’s a vessel with nanotech inside.” She looked down and avoided my confused look. “It contains the super-suit, a new and updated version, anyway.”

“Lena, what…”

“Deep down I knew,” she said, and her words forced me to take a seat next to her, far enough not to touch her by accident, letting both of us process all the information being laid in front of us. “You two were way to similar to be a coincidence, and your excuses always sucked. But I guess I didn’t wanna see the truth, so I convinced myself it was all in my head.”

“But you still made me a suit.”

“I did.” She shrugged. “Which beats the purpose of acting as if I had been deceived for years. Truly, I brought this upon myself, and I guess that’s part of what infuriates me.”

I didn’t know what else to say. What could I say? I understood her reasoning, and I could perfectly see how Lena Luthor, CEO-genius, would do anything to convince herself that her theories—although accurate—were wrong.

“I always felt like I had to protect Supergirl, help her in any way I could.” She changed her posture on the couch, folding both legs underneath her—it gave her a child-like appearance and consequently a vulnerable one, and my heart just couldn’t take it. “I didn’t want to admit to myself why that could be happening, so I kept fooling myself, I allowed myself and others to lie.”

Now I was too confused. I mean, the fact she sort of knew didn’t cancel my actions, and it definitely didn’t give me excuse to having treat her the way I did—that was still unacceptable, however I saw it. But I felt uncertain on how and where to move now. How did we move past this? What was the next step into healing the relationship? Did this mean I was gonna be forgiven…? I highly doubted it.

“Can you leave, please?”

That took me aback, and tears finally made an appearance after feeling the sting of her sharpened words, the mercilessness behind them.

She did not lift her head, she did not look at me while spitting the request and much less once I stood up and waited for something else to come from her. Lena simply sat there, looking at her hands and avoiding any kind of contact with me. I wanted to fall to my knees, beg her to take me back, beg her to try and forgive me, but somehow, my resolution wavered and I found myself walking towards the exit with the small box in hands, assuming she had actually gifted it to me.

As I walked back home, deviating towards streets that did not lead to my address, wandering through alleys and other shortcuts I had never taken before, I realized I had probably made a mistake not getting to the part of begging for her forgiveness. I had explained myself, and I had given her my reasons for waiting so damn long to tell her, along with so many _sorrys_ , I had even confessed—sort of, but not well at all—my romantic feelings for her, but I never got to ask her if she thought she would ever be able to forgive me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Thank you so much for reading, and of course, feel free to comment, leave kudos, or contribute with your feedback if you feel like it.
> 
> Stay safe, and be kind to one another!


End file.
